


Morning Kiss

by Jathis



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-18
Updated: 2016-04-18
Packaged: 2018-06-03 00:09:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6588856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Poe is a deep sleeper</p>
            </blockquote>





	Morning Kiss

Poe was a deep sleeper. This fact always amazed Finn, who came from a place where deep sleep was not only unheard of but disciplined until it was no longer existent in the person. The Resistance was different though, people were allowed to be different. Themselves.

Finn hummed to himself as he stepped out of the bathroom, fresh from the shower and wearing clean clothes. He looked over at the bed and found that he was not the least bit surprised to find that Poe was still fast asleep. The pilot lay sprawled out on his back, legs and arms spread out wide as he took over the entire bed.

"Poe, it's time to wake up," he said. He rolled his eyes when Poe didn't answer, shaking his head. "Okay then..." He approached the bed, lifting up the covers to uncover Poe. He waited to see if Poe would wake up on his own and snorted when he did not. "You asked for it..."

Poe woke up to the sensation of a warm mouth pressed to his hipbone. He gasped, shuddering as he sat up. "That tickles!" he whined.

"Well get up faster!" Finn teased, laughing as he kissed the other's forehead.

"Tease," Poe chuckled, hugging Finn tight before yanking him onto the bed.


End file.
